Gas compression plants transport natural gas from one location to another location. Gas compression plants are usually constructed near the site. Construction of the gas compression plant may require a substantial amount of labor and time, especially in certain regions of the world. Modular construction and deployment of a gas compression plant can reduce startup delays, save on labor costs, and ensure optimum operability.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0233388 to D. Utal, et al., discloses a compression system deposed in a container and shipped to a location having a supply of natural gas. The compression system connects to the natural gas supply, compresses gas from the supply, and provides compressed gas to a consumer. The container, which can be standardized ISO shipping container, is fitted with removable vents at designated locations. Strategic positioning of compression system components in combination with the removable vents allows for ready access to the compression system for repair and maintenance.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors.